All the ships are canon
by i don't know another penName
Summary: Since hussie announced that all the ships are canon today. I'll try write as many as I can just for today
1. Chapter 1

== Be Andrew Hussie

No you can not be Andrew Hussie. Why? Well, because Andrew Hussie is pretty much a god right now. You'll live. For now.

Let's see what he's up too.

Oh right he has made all the ships canon. ALL OF THEM. Wait...wait...what's that? Oh right he's also going to make Homestuck a video game. The way the Homestuck kick starter is going we'll probably get a trilogy.

Oh look we can be Hussie now.

You are the now the Hussie. You make fangirls swoon over their ships and also kill them slowly by killing their ships. Today has probably been a very successful day for you. Not only are you fundraising money, but you have also made all the ships canon. (that probably killed a lot of people(but in a very good way))

The fundraising is going very well. You love all your fans. (that is why you became homoerotically interested in your fans)

Now you must take your leave and let the idiot of the writer write her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah most of these are probably going to be ships that'll never happen**

* * *

Karkat would just love for this idiot to just shut up. He was truly speechless as to how much his ancestor could talk. It was endless and maddening. What annoyed him the most was all this trigger warnings.

"So, as goes, these are the trigger warnings for this con-"

That's when Karkat decided to just fucking kiss the idiot of his ancestor. His talking was unbearable.

"Why would you just go and kiss me like that?!" Kankri yelled.

Karkat just smirked. "I had to shut you up in some way. What better way then to fucking kiss you."

Kankri just stared at him astonished. Well he kind of wanted to kiss him back...that was kind of strange. Actually, it was very creepy. It was stirring inside of him. So he decided to just go for it. It had been eons since he had felt this way. As he smashed his lips with Karkat's, he could really care less that Meenah was with her mouth open.

To his surprise Karkat kissed back. He was certainly was not expecting this. Kankri thought that Karkat would push him away, and call him a creep. Was he wrong. He opened his left eye, just a tiny bit. Meenah was still standing there. Except she had a devilish grin on we face.

Instantly Kankri closed his eye. He would enjoy this just a little bit longer. He just couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's another crack ship. **

* * *

More thoughts started racing through Vriska's head.

The one person who she had never expected to feel flushed for, was now her matesprite.

It came totally unexpected.

Like completely unexpected.

Vriska had never thought of Feferi that way. When the time came for realization, Feferi seemed to be the one she wanted to be with.

Yeah, okay she was all sweet and bubbly, but there was a completely different side of her. A darker side, and Vriska really liked that about her.

Of course all their friends were surprised with this news. Especially Eridan. He seemed ready to punch the lights out of Vriska. Not that she actually cared. She still held her arm around Feferi's waist, and very proudly.

The memories kept coming and Vriska just couldn't hold her smile anymore.

"What are you smiling about?" Feferi sat down next to Vriska with a plate of who knows what.

"Just thinking about how the idiot of your ex-morail was staring me down when we told everyone that we were matesprites. He was completely dumbfounded."

Feferi moved closer towards Vriska. She giggled. "Oh I remember that. All their faces." Vriska just bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Sollux's expression was pretty funny too. He seemed ready to go into a bipolar fit."

Feferi just rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'm going to go now. Glub ya later." She then kissed Vriska's cheek and left the hive.

Vriska was left sitting there with a smile. She felt completely blissful. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not even the toredumbass. Which just made Feferi all the more special.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is for you Gracethekat**

* * *

Terezi had just been wandering around. Then she came around to find her really radical ancestor.

"Hey babez." Latula waved for Terezi to come closer.

"You must be my ancestor. You smell pretty good, and I love your glasses. Although mines are still better." Terezi cackled.

"Aw no. Mines have to be the coolest, still yours are pretty rad."

"Hey can I lick your face?" Terezi usually didn't ask for permission, but this was a different case.

"Hey, babez cool it, I nearly know your name." Latula laughed a little."The names Latula, you."

"Terezi. Now can I lick your face?" She cackled again. She never really asked twice before.

"Yeah go ahead." Latula thought Terezi was pretty chill.

Terezi walked over and started to lick the left side of Latula's face. She did it very slowly. Something pushed her to move slower them usually. To the result made Latula a little uneasy.

She then turned her head and caught Terezi in a kiss. It was just a peck, but it pushed Terezi overboard. Okay so maybe Karkat was her matesprite, but couldn't she have just a little fun?

Although Terezi didn't know it, these same thoughts ran though Latula's mind. It was a strange magnet pulling them closer towards each other.

From what little Terezi could see, and from all she could smell, Latula was quite pretty. Which just made it all the worse.

Could you really have a matesprite for all these eons, and not feel attracted for anyone else? When you're dead sometimes it seems like that's the only options. Which made it all the more tempting on kissing someone new.

It seemed odd to think this. Latula's relationship with Mituna was spotless except for those few times with Kankr, but why not have just a little fun?

It couldn't hurt could it? Of course these thoughts were pushed away, right now Latula was focused on kissing Terezi.


End file.
